Book of Kings
The Book of Kings is one of the Holy Books of the Thelemian Faith. It contains the life of King Akelon, and the building by him of the first Kingdom faithful to Thelema, according to the teachings of the Book of the Kingdom, a sacred text, supposedly inspired by the Celestial Kingdom. The Book was written in the court of KIng Akelon, by his High Priests. Synopsis Liber 1. The birth of Akelon; His early years; The prophecy that he would built the first church; The death of his father, King Kishar. King Akelon gathers astrologer and theologists in his court. They study the traditions and the scriptures. The people are taught about God and Thelema. Liber 2. In the days of King Akelon a great demon walked over the lands. He came from the north dripping blood and misery and subjugated the Kings of the World and the religions of the Heathens. In those dark days the astrologers of Akelon discovered a new star, sickly pale and ill omened. They tried to study its influence upon the world but many were driven crazy and claimed the star looked back at them and tried to speak to them. The men were stricken with fear and their faith was weakened. Many turned to the worship of the star, whom they named Ad’ar (Eye in the Sky) and the Blood dripping demon from the north. Akelon saw their faith was weak and prayed to God for a way to subjugate this evil star to the will of the true God. For three days he fasted and prayed to God for an answer. On the third day an Angel of God appeared before Akelon as a bright blue flame above the desert and spoke to him. “Behold I am the Nezach Tahariel, the Grace of God upon the Wind. As the heavens are ruled in the hierarchy of the Holy Realm, so you shall form a Hierarchy to mirror the Heavenly Realm, but as a tower mirrored on a lake the highest king shall be at lowest point. By this Pseudomonarhy you shall rule the star and drive away the demon.” Thus Akelon had his astrologers form a ranked monarchy by which to address the star. Divided its power, in the way the Angel Tahariel directed, to Kings, Dukes and knights, all subject to the one true God like the kings of the earthly realms. But Akelon was not content. As proof of his power he wanted a piece of the star to be brought to his court, sealed and contained, as a testament to God’s omnipotence. He commanded the spirit Tahariel to help him cut a piece of the star and sealed it in a vessel, by which to command it. He used its power to build a glorious temple and show the people how the star in the sky was subject to the will of God like themselves. Liber 3. With the Angel Tahariel and the star piece Akelon attempted to spread the religion, through teaching, miracles and sometimes force, throughout the world. Across the south Tahariel caused draughts and burning winds and earned the name of Pazuzu, the Wrath of the Wind. The spirit commanded the Air and other elements, who fought under it. Akelon achieved many victories and the faith was spread far and wide across the world and the Kingdoms flourished, while the demon of the north was seen no more across the horizon. Liber 4. Then the host of the north came. Mighty giants with icy weapons attacked from the north and plundered the lands of the faithful. Some even reached the Temple, pillaged it and brought it to ruin. There King Akelon stood and faced a great warrior of the Host, the Enemy of the Faith, and by his sword King Akelon fell. Mortally wounded he was asked how his people would fare without his wise reign. How could they face the evil that he was keeping sealed? “You will know it when the star walks the earth again, for again the West will come to the East, and the North to the South.” Thus he died, Akelon the Wise, King of the First Church. They took his body to the eastern coast; he had a mound made where he sealed it. His spirit was bound, though, with that of Tahariel and then King could not die. The two spirits lingered above the world. Liber 5. After the death of king Akelon his astrologers tried to use the star piece in the Vessel as he did, but for personal gain. Akelon saw this and appeared in front of his astrologers and spoke to them. “You have betrayed the faith and God. I shall take the vessel with the star with me and I shall use it to punish your heresy. I will let the piece of the star fall upon the earth and grow and I shall use the vessel to feed the piece and I shall not let it die, so that you don’t forget how the world was when the Blood Dripping Demon walked the earth and the Heathen Faiths flourished. It will herald your fall and the division of the church.” The astrologers dropped to their knees and begged for forgiveness. They prayed to the Angel Tahariel to stop the King. The Angel Tahariel could not oppose the King for his spirit was bound by the power of the Vessel, so he spoke: I cannot stop what is to be done, but you will know that I shall be watching, for every time innocent blood is spilled in the wake of the star I shall come to alleviate your pain.” Liber 6. Since then the piece of Ad’ar treads the earth, and since it is free from the Vessel of Akelon, its power grew and it reanimated the old faiths of the Earth that where subject to the blood dripping demon. Men that are strong in faith and wise become bound to the star piece’s power and become its apostles that will take the piece around the world and spread its influence over more of the lost faiths, until the kingdom of heavens is free of infidels. Character Inspiration *King Solomon Category:The Books